Blonde Kryptonite
by Huntress79
Summary: He's just a normal human being, but with her he feels like being from outer space. My answer to "The Crossover Challenge" on "CCOAC".
1. Chapter 1

Blonde Kryptonite

**Summary:** He's just a normal human being, but with her he feels like being from outer space.

**Notes:** Answer to "The Crossover Challenge" on "CCOAC". I chose (as the non-CM character) Oliver Queen from "Smallville" and got Jennifer Jareau assigned. Set in an AU somewhere between "Justice" (611) and "Odyssey" (801) for Smallville. AU for Criminal Minds, as Will (and therefore Henry) never came into the picture. Will include the appearance of characters from both shows.

**Disclaimer:** Neither "Criminal Minds" nor "Smallville" or the characters in either of the shows are mine (to my endless dismay), or the songs used for inspiration for that matter, but I really really really wouldn't mind owing Oliver Queen… *deep sigh* Life's definitely not fair…

* * *

Prologue

"I Saw Her Standing There"

"Stella Luna" Club, Star City

He always had an eye for the finer things in life. Whether it was art, food, cars, motorcycles or everything connected to his "side job" as the "Green Arrow", Oliver Jonas Queen could pride himself with the ability to combine functionality with a certain degree of beauty. But in one category, the tall blonde considered himself being a master: Women. Whether they were blonde, brunette, a redhead, raven-haired, tall or petite – he loved them just for being a woman. And so he wasn't even slightly surprised when he spotted her in one of the booths bordering the dance floor several feet below him. Long, blonde hair (although Oliver considered himself more of a brunette lover), infectious laughter. Judging by her and her companion's look, they came straight from work to the club to unwind. But he had never seen her before, neither here in the club or anywhere else in the city. And even if he didn't know anything about her (yet), he was already drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

But Oliver, up the stairs in the VIP lounge, wasn't the only one to notice something in the club. Both Jennifer and Penelope saw him standing at the balcony, looking over the crowd of people like he owned the place, but also like he was watching out for them all. The tall blonde with the stunning looks had something serene and yet mysterious to him, something Jennifer Jareau was hoping to disclose in the nearest future.

"PG, let me out!"

To intensify her demand, the BAU's media liaison clapped several times on the thigh of her best friend.

"Gonna set up your trap, gumdrop?"

"Definitely. And no, I'm not gonna share all the dirty details with you afterwards, ok? A girl's gotta have the right keep something to herself, or not?"

"Maybe, but at least give me a name, so my babies back home can work their magic on him." She decided to ignore the glare her friend sent her. "Or at least on his life."

* * *

If Jennifer thought about Oliver that he owned the place, he was more than allowed to consider her as the owner of the dance floor. From the second she set her foot on the slight elevated platform, the dancing masses parted in front of her like a curtain. To his big surprise, she didn't stop to dance, but made her way over to the stairs, only to be stopped by one of the security guys. But only for a few seconds. After holding her hand up, obviously showing something to him, the guy made room for her to proceed up the stairs, closer to him. He followed her every move with his eyes, unable to even considering looking away. Jennifer was absolutely sure about his reaction, knowing very well why she chose this dress this morning. The black dress with white shoulders did less to nothing to hide her curves, and paired with equally black-white stilettos and an all-open hair style, she was dressed to kill, as semi-verbally proved by her colleagues, namely Dave and Hotch, who both had to take deep gulps of air after seeing her.

"Hey, stranger."

"Hey to yourself."

"Enjoying the view?"

"Absolutely."

Both of them were not quite sure as to what Oliver was referring. But on the other hand, none of them had the care to clarify it, at least yet.

"New in town?"

"No, just here on business."

"And what kind of business would that be?"

Jennifer saw his chocolate brown eyes sparkle, his curiosity shining through them all the way over into her baby blue ones. To make him understand every single word of her answer over the dance music beneath them, she leaned closer to him. Which wasn't all of a sudden such a good idea, because his expensive cologne made her sway lightly, infiltrating her senses.

"That kind of business that ensures that citizens like you can sleep safe and sound at night."

He turned his face to her, a lopsided smile gracing his features.

"Who says that I'm sleeping at night?"

Oliver didn't wait for her to react, but opted for asking another question.

"Wanna take this someplace where we don't have to scream?"

"Sure, just let me tell my friends I'm leaving."

She pointed down to the booth, where six pairs of eyes followed their every move, ready to spring in action if he would dare to make a wrong move on their fair-haired princess. JJ was about to leave when he stopped her with a hand on her arm, causing her to whip around and face him.

"What?"

Instead of an answer, Oliver gestured to a young man standing in the shadows of the area. When the man got closer, she saw him holding a piece of paper and a pen.

"Justin here will make sure your friends will be informed."

"Do you really think they would believe him?"

"Well, I think I know one thing about your friends, especially one of them." Her brows went up, interest peaked up. "Blondie No. 2 seems to be pretty good with computers, the way she's gesturing around."

JJ sent him a smile, both relieved and stunned at the same time. Stunned that he could read so much just from some hand gestures. And relieved that he didn't blow her cover, since she was out as bait for a serial killer the team was hunting in Star City.

* * *

True to his word, Oliver sent Justin down to the booth, the address where he was planning to take Jennifer written on the paper. As the "Green Arrow", he had heard about the serial killer, who was preying on young female club goers, especially when they were accompanied by equally young men from the high society. He actually hoped that by taking Jennifer with him, he would be able to lure the killer into the trap he and his team of crime fighters, the "Justice League", had already set up.

Although they both hadn't drunk anything back in the club, Jennifer felt like swaying. Not the kind of swaying you could get from either too much to drink or one spiked drink, but another kind of swaying. She felt easy on her feet, almost like flying. Something she hadn't felt for quite a long time now.

Little did she know that the feeling she was experiencing wouldn't last very long. Right the moment when he held the door to his emerald green Lamborghini open for her to get in, Oliver was clubbed from behind with a 2-by-4, going down almost immediately. The last thing Jennifer Jareau felt before her world turned black was the unique smell of chloroform.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Some of the events are taking place in the same time frame. And I know that John Jones (aka Martian Manhunter) became a member of the Justice League much later in the show, but let's just assume he was in for the game a little bit sooner. The same goes for the fact that he works for the Star City Police Department in here. Warning: mentions of violence and swearing. Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 1

"A Hero In Disguise"

Somewhere in the lower districts of Star City

The first thing Oliver Queen noticed when his senses decided to surface again was a really nasty kind of hammer working inside his head. He tried to block it out, but like a persistent fly on a hot summer day, it wouldn't budge and go away, much as he tried. The next thing his still foggy mind registered was that his hands were bound to his back, or, to be more exact, to the back of simple wooden chair. And last but not least he felt at least one other presence in the pitch dark room. Thanks to the uncounted nights of hunting the criminals of both Metropolis and Star City, his brain worked efficiently enough to provide him with the events of the evening.

"Blondie?"

"Thank God, you're here."

"Sorry for calling you that name, but I don't remember exchanging our real ones."

"Nah, it's okay. You're just stating a fact. By the way, I'm Jennifer."

"Alright, Jennifer, are you okay? Did, whoever brought us here, he or she hurt you?"

"Well, if you take a handkerchief with chloroform into account, then yes. My nose is still twitching from that. But other than that, I'm fine."

Sure, he couldn't see her, but he wasn't that dumb for not detecting the rising panic in her voice.

"Jennifer, you're not afraid of the dark, are you?"

"What makes you think so, Mr. Anonymous?"

Okay, sarcasm. He could live with that. Scratch that, he already did. He heard that kind of sarcasm at least at a daily base, coming from the "crazy cousins", known to the world as Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan.

"Well, first things first, my name's Oliver. And for the other thing…"

He couldn't conclude, since they both heard footsteps approaching. And even without seeing a single thing, they both knew that they probably had to deal with a male attacker, if the heavy clank of the pair of working boots they both heard was anything to count for.

* * *

Police Headquarters

Downtown Star City

Detective John Jones wasn't sure about what to worry more about. The fact that their friend, leader and financier had gone missing, or the fact that the FBI had sent their most-known elite team to hunt for the same serial killer the League was investigating. Or was it the fact that his boss assigned him of all people to the case after all?

Shaking his head, he cleared his mind. Oliver wouldn't want him to sulk on details, not when they weren't even necessary at all. Sure, he and his friends of the League had to be even more careful when dealing with the FBI, but they all had several years of crime fighting under their belts to make sure of that. With that running in his mind like a mantra, he made his way over to the group of profilers who had just arrived back at the precinct.

"Agent Hotchner, you're back early!"

The dark-haired leader of the team looked up to him upon hearing his name, and John could read the man's equally dark eyes in an instant. Something was wrong, so definitely wrong.

"Is everything alright?"

"No, not at all. One of my agents went missing, together with a young man."

While saying that, Aaron got a picture handed by their Tech Analyst, which was obviously taken with a mobile phone camera. He held it out for John to take a closer look.

"Do you know who this is?"

John's first instinct was to tell the man the name. But then again, he had seen the magic their Tech Analyst could do on a computer. As soon as she would hear the name, everything would be out in the open. And maybe something more, something that should remain in the dark. Like the League. Like their special abilities. Like the fact that two members of the League actually weren't earth-born after all. The list continued to go on in his head.

"Detective, do you know him?"

"No. While he seems familiar, I have no name attached to this face in my head. Sorry for that."

Before Aaron Hotchner could respond, John Jones made his way out of the building, deciding to let the League know about the recent turn of events.

* * *

Kidnapper's Lair

If Jennifer and Oliver had something else in common than being blonde, it was the fact that they both didn't like to be at someone else's mercy. Especially when they had no way to contact their respective teams for a backup. And they both could try as much as they want, with every second the footsteps came closer to them, the levels of frustration and anticipation, combined with a side order of fear and insecurity, rose to new heights within them.

Finally, the door to their prison opened, the same moment as a switch was turned on. Way too fast for their eyes, the whole room was covered in a bright light.

"Oh good, you're both awake."

It was stated as a fact. As if they weren't being held captive, but more or less having small talk with someone unknown in the subway or at a business meeting. Jennifer was the first to pry one eye open and try to get a look at their kidnapper.

"Come on, Blondie, you can look at me! Open those eyes for me!"

"Leave her alone!"

The man turned to face Oliver, a crooked, cold grin on his face.

"You want to play the hero? Oh, I forgot, aren't you doing that already every night?"

"I have no idea what you talking about!"

"Of course, you're good at sticking to your hair color and playing dumb. But I know about you. And your merry band of friends too."

Oliver's mind was racing a mile a minute. On the one hand, he had to come up with a plan to save Jennifer, preferably without getting her hurt. On the other hand, he couldn't risk having her know more about his "extracurricular" activities, as some of his friends used to label his being the "Green Arrow".

JJ's mind was racing as well. Sure, she knew Oliver just for a few hours, but was she really that blind as not to see that there was more to him than meets the eye? And what was their kidnapper talking about? The profiler in her compared what she could take in from the criminal to the profile they had handed out just before hitting the club. And much to her frustration, it looked like the two had hit the "jackpot" by being kidnapped by someone who fitted the profile to a T.

She was so occupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice their kidnapper standing in front of her until he slapped her in the face.

"Pay attention!"

"Hey, how about being a good example for her? I told her to leave her alone!"

Once again, Oliver tried to get the attention of their kidnapper. He was raised a good man, and he couldn't stand seeing a woman getting hurt, especially not a woman radiating a special, unique kind of beauty from head to toe. Sure, he might be the billionaire playboy with a certain image in the media, but the "real" Oliver Queen was one taught to respect women in every thinkable way.

Despite the fact that fear was spreading inside her, Jennifer had to smile. Nowadays, you had to go to great lengths to meet a man who would try and protect you at any cost. Sure, all of her male co-workers would do the same, but they were trained for situations like that. And yet, she felt the suspicion growing inside her that her "partner" in here was trained for that as well. There was really more than meets the eye when it came to the handsome blonde named Oliver.

TBC


End file.
